The abbreviations used in this application are as follows:
AS: acharan sulfate,
ACH: 2-O-desulfated AS,
GAG: glycosaminoglycan,
HA: hyaluronic acid,
CS: chondroitin sulfate,
NAH: N-acetylheparosan,
HEP: heparin,
HS: heparan sulfate,
EHS-HS: HS derived from murine Engelbreth-Holm-Swarm sarcoma,
NH2-HEP: N-desulfated HEP,
NAc-HEP: N-desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,
6DSH: 6-O-desulfated HEP,
NAc-6DSH: N-acetylated 6DSH,
NH2-6SH: (2-O/N)-desulfated HEP,
6SH: (2-O/N)-desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,
NH2-2SH: (6-O/N)-desulfated HEP,
2SH: (6-O/N)-desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,
NSH: (2-O/6-O)-desulfated HEP,
NH2-CDSH: completely desulfated HEP,
CDSH: completely desulfated/N-re-acetylated HEP,
Ch: chondroitin,
2DSH: 2-O-desulfated HEP,
NAC-NSH; N-acetylated NSH,
CS-A(W): whale-derived chondroitin sulfate A,
CS-A(S): shark-derived chondroitin sulfate A,
CS-B: chondroitin sulfate B,
CS-C: chondroitin sulfate C,
CS-D: chondroitin sulfate D,
CS-E: chondroitin sulfate E,
KLH: hemocyanin, and
BSA: bovine serum albumin.
AS is one type of GAG isolated from a giant east African land snail (scientific name: Achatina fulica). As a compound obtained by chemically desulfating AS, ACHis known (Non-patent document 1). As an antibody that reacts with AS, MW3G3 is known (Non-patent document 2). However, an antibody that reacts with ACH has not been known.    Non-patent document 1: M. Ishihara et al., Journal of Biochemistry, Vol. 121, No. 7, pp. 345-349, 1997    Non-patent document 2: Gerdy B. ten Dam et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 279, pp. 38346-38352, 2004